The mounting of toilet fixtures for handling sanitary waste generally requires special skills and tools in order to adequately install the fixture to the terminal end of the outlet or soil pipe. The soil pipe is usually installed while the building is being erected, with the end thereof being arranged as conveniently as possible so that sanitary water closets, including urinals, floor drains, and the like, may be suitably connected thereto by placing the outlets thereof in axially aligned and sealed relationship respective to the upwardly opening terminal end of the soil pipe.
It is desirable that a sealed coupling be formed between the soil pipe and the bathroom fixture, and that the coupling be absolutely perfect so that reasonable sanitary conditions can be maintained above the floor level.
The proper installation of a coupling between the bathroom fixture and the soil pipe requires a skilled artesian with special tools. It is to be expected that over a long period of time, normal useage coupled with normal deteriation necessitates replacement of the coupling means.
Accordingly, it is desirable that installation of the coupling member require a minimum amount of time, thereby eliminating costly labor charges. More importantly, it is desirable that the coupling member cooperate with the floor, soil pipe and bathroom fixture so that each is suitably affixed to the other.
It is also desirable that such a coupling member form a positive seal between the interior of the soil pipe, the soil beneath the floor area, and the upper living area. It is also desirable that any potential leakage of sanitary waste into the living area or into the soil beneath the floor area be completely eliminated.
Furthermore, it is desirable that installation of such a coupling require no special talents other than a labor using a simple wrench; and further, that a simiflexible connection be effected between the soil pipe and the floor by the coupling.